


Magic and Science

by Raven_Lycan0410



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Bruce Banner, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Harry doesn't like Steve, M/M, Omega Harry Potter, Omega OMC, Post-War, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Smut, avengers movie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Lycan0410/pseuds/Raven_Lycan0410
Summary: Harry and Damian have escaped the pressures and wants of the British wizarding world. Harry being pushed by Ginny into restarting their relatiohsip revealed his status as an Omega which ended in a huge fight and Ginny telling the Daily prophet.Tired of people badgering him he asks his brother to go with him to America where Omegas are treated better and the Wizarding communitry don't care about who they are.Trouble is...a certain band of muggle and gods do care. And two of them are determined to have the brothers for their own.





	1. Settling in

Okay, bit of background before we get stuck in. 

 

This is an Omegaverse story.

The entire population is either Alpha, Beta and Omega. The muggle world don't know about the Wizarding world except for SHIELD and that's because MACUSA told them about magic before.

True Alpha-Omega pairs are incredibly rare but special in both worlds, as such an Alpha is allowed to kill or seriously maim someone if they believe that person to be a threat to their Omega. Separating a true pair is beyond bad, it's illegal and causes great pain for the Omega and has been known to kill the Omega. When an Alpha meets their True Omega they immediately enter a rut and seek to claim, nothing will stand in their way. 

The Alpha's rut will often send the Omega into Heat and give off pheromones to warn others and accept the Alpha's advances. Once the claiming has been completed and Omega was been bitten the bond overrides any and all mind magics, controls and contracts.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry watched Damian flit about the little cafe-book store they joint owned, his sweet vanilla and cinnamon wafting about the shop as he straightened up the comfy reading area.

When they'd moved to the States Harry wasn't sure they would be able to really get by. Yes they had the Potter and Black vaults and wouldn't have to worry for money for a long while, but...he'd worried they wouldn't be able to make a home here, that they'd have to go back to Britain and the reporters and those eyes that judged them endlessly. But Damian...he'd thrown himself into the experience and carved this piece of Heaven for them to share.

Harry and Damian were only minuets apart when they were born, Harry being the eldest, they both had the famous Potter hair; but while Harry's stuck up all over the place Damian's had grown out is wavy curls that reached his chin in soft waves. Harry had their mothers green eyes and Damian took the chocolate Hazel eyes their father had.

When they presented as Omegas they remained lithe and petite, and thanks to their Magic inheritance they'd also gained a pair of soft furry ears and tail. Harry's was pitch black with white inlays, his tail was also black with a white tip. They'd identified it as a Common black and white cat and Harry felt very special with them.

Damian had a pair of silver and grey spotted ears and a large bushy tail, the snow leopard was his creature. Other than some cat-like reflexes and tendencies that's all that happened, they had to wear a glamour on the ears when in the muggle world as not to arise suspicions but that's all.

"Harry," Said male looked over to his brother.

"Yep,"

"We have a visitor," Damian said, nodding his head towards the door, a very pretty red head stood outside the door with her hand raised to knock on the glass.

"It's not time to open yet, should we let her in?" he asked, Damian looked pensive before nodding.

"Yes. Let her in, find out what she wants and then kick her out," he said bluntly. Harry smiled, not perturbed in the least. His brother was often times blunt and sarcastic to everything, walking over while Damian continued straightening up, Harry unlocked the door and allowed the red head inside.

"Hello Mr's Potter. My name is Natasha Romanoff, I've been sent to scout you for my employer," She handed Harry a card, the male subtly sniffed at her. She didn't really smell of anything which either meant Beta or Omega on suppressants. Alpha's scents usually tend to override the suppressants. Her green eyes were incredibly sharp and stared through Harry, looking at the card he saw the name SHIELD, and Director Nick Fury at the bottom with a number.

"May I ask, what exactly this Nick Fury does?" Harry asked, suspicion rumbling in his gut. Arching a delicate eyebrow Harry watched the red head. She shifted ever so slightly, just enough so that she could see both Harry and Damian who was only paying half an ear himself but made sure to keep close to his wand. "He deals in security of a ....national level," Harry shot a look at Damian who turned and smiled charmingly at the red head, releasing his calm scent into the air. 

"Well, that's lovely I'm sure. However, Ms Romanoff we're just bakers I don't think we'd be of much help to Mr Fury," He stood next to his brother, stealthily bringing his wand down from its holster to sit in the palm off his hand.

"Actually Mr Potter we have been informed of your status by MACUSA and they have given their permission for you to be approached by my employer, Wizards or not," with that Damian flung a silent Stunner at the woman, the red spell hit her dead in the chest and she hit the ground.

"It seems we have to get in touch with the Ministry here. Unbelievable, giving out our information like that, hmph!" Harry giggled slightly and levitated Natasha off the floor and onto a comfy couch in the book store while Damian sent a demanding patronous charm. His lynx bounding out the door.


End file.
